Boissons, ras-le-bol et pseudo-déclaration
by Ailurus R
Summary: Quand l'aide d'Hermione est demandée alors que Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Théo en on marre d'essayer d'aider les deux princes à se mettre ensembles. Sachant que celle-ci n'y va pas par quatre chemins et qu'un pauvre ange en pâtît.
1. Passons à la vitesse supérieure

_**Les personnages et lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Cette histoire en revanche est à moi.**_

* * *

- Allez Herm'! Insista Ron.

- Pfff... Je n'ai pas encore fini mon livre, répliqua mollement la demoiselle.

- Allez! Ça va être cool, tu vas voir!

- Ronnie... Alcool, salle sur demande, gryffondors et serpentards. Cool? Fit remarquer Hermione, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Pour l'entente entre les maisons? Tenta vaillamment le rouquin, ignor ant le surnom ridicule.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça, vous vous battez à CHAQUE fois, cette fois-ci c'est non, répondit Hermione.

Ron grimaça, là, il était fichu. Il s'affala sur le canapé de la salle commune des rouges et or, se demandant comment annoncer à Blaise et Pansy que le plan ne marcherait pas. Il allait se faire étriper. Si seulement sa petite amie pouvait l'aider!

- Herm'... Et si... Et si...

- Oui, Ronnie?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! S'indigna le dénommé "Ronnie".

- Alors parle!

- Et si ces soirées étaient faites pour que notre cher meilleur ami –qui est légèrement obtus sur les bords- et la fouine arrêtent de se comporter en imbéciles?

- Non, c'est vrai? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui bon, tu avais compris... Mais s'il-te-plaît aide-nous! À ce train là on n'avance pas!

- Bon... d'accord. Mais cette fois on y va de front!

- Heu... ok, accepta le rouquin, ne voyant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le trio d'or arriva devant la salle sur demande. Le jeune couple était exaspéré des jérémiades de leur sauveur : il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre Malfoy, rouspétant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre ce "blond peroxydé" qui allait "encore gâcher la fête" de "sa présence d'aristo mal léché". Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas entendre les grossièretés de son ami et Ron se demandait encore comment cette soirée allait finir. En fait, il en hésitait entre deux issues : soit il mourrait vite et sans douleur, soit il souffrait longtemps car son imbécile de meilleur ami se serait allié avec sa Némésis personnelle pour le torturer... Au lieu d'utiliser sa cervelle pour faire d'autres choses...Auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas penser.

- Tiens, Potter. Le cher Saint-Potter. Le bienfaiteur du monde sorcier ne pourrait nous accorder l'immense plaisir de son absence un de ces soirs ? L'apostropha l'aristocrate.

- Un problème Monsieur « je-ne-suis-qu'un-ex-mangemort-enrôlé-de-force-parc e-que-je-suis-trop-lâche-pour-changer-de-camp »?

- En effet, j'ai un léger ennuie. Il y a un « truc » difforme qui me bloque le passage, répondit Draco d'un regard hautain, avant de lui couper la route et d'entrer le premier dans la salle.

C'est dans un silence hilare qu'Hermione et Ron attendirent patiemment qu'Harry daigne lever les yeux du postérieur de sa Némésis personnelle pour pouvoir passer à leur tour.

* * *

- Passe moi encore une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu Blaise s'il-te-plait, je sens qu'on en a pas fini... Se plaignit Théo, regardant le groupe étalé devant lui.

La scène était d'un pathétique affligeant. Draco regardait Harry à la dérobée, se retournait et discutait avec Ron. Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil, buvait une gorgée de bière-au-beurre et écoutait Pansy. Celle-ci se forçait de soutenir la conversation sans réel enjouement.

- Hermione! Oh, déesse du savoir! Sauve-nous! S'exclama tout à coup Blaise, regardant la jeune fille, affalée contre des coussins, son livre à la main.

- Mais où est passée la finesse de votre maison? Vous n'êtes pas supposée être des serpents, Oh Blaise ? Demanda celle-ci, sans lever les yeux de sa page.

- Faut croire qu'à trop vous fréquenter on en perd nos couleurs... Marmonna celui-ci.

- Ah... Que de mauvaises fréquentations dans cette salle! Renchérit Pansy, plus fort, sautant sur un nouveau sujet de conversation. Et oui, un héros, un aristocrate chef d'une toute nouvelle entreprise, un écrivain, un prochain joueur professionnel de quiditch, une médicomage en devenir et toi, Blaise, c'est quoi déjà?

- Un futur marié, ma douce. Et accessoirement, prochain Auror.

- J'oubliais ce détail, mon amour, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Bon, les amoureux transis, on se bouge? Interompit Théo, d'une voix blasée.

- Allez! S'exclama Hermione en claquant son livre. Donc, action ou vérité?

- Plus nul, c'est possible? Se moqua Draco.

- Si, tu veux, répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, si tu es au-dessus de ça, il te suffit de lever ton arrière-train et de sortir.

- Pardon, tu parlais Potter? Je n'ai rien entendu. La réponse de Draco était venue trop rapidement pour sembler entièrement naturelle.

Sur ces paroles, la bouteille s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.

- Action ou vérité? Lança la jeune lionne avant qu'une énième dispute ne commence.

- Vérité.

- Whaou! C'est que la fouine devient courageuse! Se moqua Ron, réduisant à néant la tentative de dissuasion de sa bien-aimée.

- Ne m'insulte pas Weasel, tu veux?

- Es-tu amoureux?

Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione. Un ange passa. Les têtes se retournèrent vers Draco. L'ange refit un tour autour du cercle. Les joues du jeune blond commencèrent à prendre une belle teinte rosée. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien, ton silence répond à la question, next ! Trancha Hermione, mettant fin au supplice du pauvre ange.

- Elle envoie la gomme la demoiselle! S'exclama Blaise.

- Bah tiens, c'est pour toi!

- Chouette alors! S'exclama celui-ci, anxieux. C'est qu'elle est vindicative la demoiselle !

- Donc? Demanda Ron, voulant éloigner l'attention du jeune métis de sa petite-amie.

- Action.

- Ah oui? Embrasse Harry.

- Hein? S'étrangla celui-ci.

- Bah quoi? Répondit Pansy, à la surprise générale.

- C'est ton futur mari... Fit innocemment remarquer Théo, alors que l'ange se posait sur sa tête, les pieds en éventails, un paquet de pop-corn à la main.

- Justement! Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur son chéri avec un autre homme? Demanda la serpentarde un air de défi sur le visage.

Ce fut le retour des ballades de l'ange.

- Bon! Potter! S'exclama Blaise, voulant détourner l'attention.

L'ange le remercia du regard.

- Oui?

- Bouge.

- Je te signale que TU dois m'embrasser, donc TU bouges.

- Pfff...

Ce fut devant le regard assassin de Draco, que son meilleur ami embrassa longuement et langoureusement le jeune brun. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, plaquant sa main contre le cou du métis et le rapprochant de lui.

- Bon, c'est bon là! S'exclama Draco, voyant une main se poser sur la cuisse qui LUI était destinée. Un jour...

- Le spectacle vous a plu, mesdemoiselles? Demanda innocemment Harry, alors que Blaise retournait à sa place.

- Moui... Répondirent-elles, encore sous le choc.

Sur le crâne de Ron, l'ange était devenu rouge tomate.

* * *

- Donc, si on résume... Hermione a déjà fantasmé sur Ron et moi. À ce moment là, Blaise et le rouquin grimacèrent de concert, alors que la jeune fille essayait de se faire oublier. Les deux idiots, là, sont amoureux, et ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ah! Gay aussi, d'ailleurs, mais on le savait déjà. Pans' et Ron ont eu une aventure. Et Pans' et Hermione aussi. C'est qu'elle est dévergondée ma fiancée! Théo est en couple avec une illustre inconnue de Beaux-bâtons. Harry, notre petit Ryry', est sorti avec Seamus. Draco est puceau. Sérieux, mec, tu fais honte à notre maison. Mais bon, Harry aussi. Mais vous avez fait quoi d'intéressant avec Seamus? Sérieux! Voulu savoir Blaise.

- On s'en fiche. Le coupa Hermione, Harry, action. Embrasse Malfoy.

- Mais tu as le droit de faire ça? S'étonnèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Oui! Répondirent tous les autres de concert, un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. L'ange gémit, remettant encore une fois ses spartiates.

Un tour. Un deuxième tour. Un troisième tour... Un quatrième tour. Un cinquième tour? Allez, un cinquième tour.

- Vous savez, en vous rapprochant, les lèvres sur les lèvres et avec la langue, c'est plus pratique.

Ah non, pas de sixième tour.

- Mpfff! Fut la réplique de Draco, surprit par la douceur des lèvres de son "ennemi".

- Comme Blaise disait, la LANGUE, rappela Théodore.

Ah si. Un sixième tour. Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use... Non mais c'est qu'ils avaient fait un GRAND cercle en plus! Pratique pour jouer...

- Alors, nous on va faire tourner la bouteille hein... Se reprit Hermione, voyant les deux garçons partis dans un monde, lointain... Le pauvre ange, qui rampait, désormais, la bénit.

- Ah! Ventouse blonde, de qui es-tu amoureux?

Ah non. Il la haïssait en fait. De toutes ses forces. Elle allait mourir dans d'atroces...

- Bon, bah je vais y aller moi... Fut la réponse du serpentard, s'écartant brusquement de son acolyte.

- Ou pas, mon cher. Je réponds ou tu réponds. Assena le métis.

- Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Mais il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dit, ni que tu ne m'aies drogué ou lancé de sortilège... Répliqua Draco, évitant adroitement le regard de Harry.

- Cherche pas, on le sait tous. Sauf le deuxième aveugle de la pièce. Donc? Qui doit le dire?

- Les amis, vous savez que je vous aime? Tenta Draco.

- Oui, surtout un! Lança Ron.

- Hein? Fut la remarque d'Harry.

- Oh! Harry! Toi aussi! Que c'est beau tout cet amour!

À ce moment-là, tout le monde regarda Hermione, se demandant comment elle avait pu se saouler en deux minutes trente. Le jeune ange arrêta ses malédictions, après tout, cette fille n'en n'avait pas besoin finalement. Elle était déjà folle.

- Bah quoi? Il vient de répondre à ton amour Draco, tu devrais être heureux!

Théo fut le premier à comprendre : - Mais oui! Quelle scène romantique! Quel amour!

- Oh putain... Fut la seule remarque de Blaise, alors que le petit ange se demandait s'il n'était pas dans un ASILE de fou.

- Mais oui! Draco, tu viens de déclarer ta flamme à Harry, et lui vient de te dire avec TANT d'éloquence qu'il partage tes sentiments! Expliqua Pansy du mieux qu'elle pu.

L'ange regarda les jeunes gens, jeta un œil à ses ex-chaussures et compris. Une paire de chaussures, une déclaration d'amour? Ok...

- Tu... Draco reprenait contenance.

- Je ? Harry, lui, non.

- Il... Vous... Amooouuuur... Blaise, s'impatientait.

"Pitié..." Gémissait un tout petit tas blanc, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Oh mon dieu, allez ! Les pressa Pansy.

- Vrai? Demanda Harry, alors qu'Hermione se frappait le front du plat de la main et que Ron menaçait de commettre un double meurtre. Théo, de son côté, grommelait qu'il avait trop bu car il commençait à halluciner. Non, vraiment, il voyait un ange au bord de la crise de la nerf.

- Oui, avoua Draco.

Ils ignorèrent royalement toutes les exclamations de joies diverses et variées de leurs compagnons.

- On est con, rigola Harry, attirant sa Némésis contre lui.

* * *

_Ailurus 38_

_Avis?_


	2. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

- Bon. Vous êtes avertis, il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'on fasse des jeux stupides d'alcool à chaque étape importante de votre vie!

- Ah oui, je tiens au peu de vie privée qu'il me reste!

- Pareil.

- Hum... certes... Pourquoi vous dites ça? Demanda Harry, essayant de prendre un air innocent qui ne dupa même pas le petit ange posé sur son épaule, habitué à ce genre de scènes. Ces gens étaient fous, c'est simple. Il devait être puni pour une erreur dans une de ses vies antérieures...

- TU le fais, ou JE le fais. Répondit tranquillement Ron, coupant la parole à son adorable femme. Devant son air sérieux, Harry se ressaisit.

- Draco Malfoy! S'exclama-t'il

- Harry Potter! Répondit le concerné.

- Oh pitié... Geignit Théo.

- Veux-tu m'épouser? Murmura Harry, regardant le plafond.

- Comment oses-tu! Harry! Je te croyais fidèle! S'indigna subitement Malfoy.

- Pardon?

- Tu... Tu demandes à ce PLAFOND de t'épouser! Tu me prends pour moins qu'un PLAFOND! S'exclama Draco sous le regard ahuri de la petite troupe. C'est oui, mon cœur, finit-il par dire, lorsque le visage de son futur époux menaça de passer au transparent.

* * *

_Alurus 38_

_Avis?_


End file.
